Let's Sing a Song
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Takuto’s searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he’s seeking?
1. Prologue

Let's Sing a Song

Prologue

By Crow Skywalker

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

Author's Notes – I probably shouldn't be starting a new fanfic, but after seeing Full Moon wo Sagashite and bawling my eyes out in the end, I knew that I had to. I'll warn you here and now that if you haven't seen the ending of the series, then the prologue contains massive spoilers. It's a retelling of the very last few minutes of the anime, so if you haven't seen it and you don't want to know how it ends, stop reading. If you've seen it, or you don't care, then go ahead. I'll be uploading the prologue and the first chapter, since I have them both written and done, and updates may follow, depending on if anyone likes the fic. So don't forget to read, enjoy, and review:)

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shining brightly in the sky and the air filled with warmth. All around the house trees and flowers were blooming and birds sung as they flittered and played in the glow of the sunlight. All of this went unnoticed by the girl sitting on the porch of the house, her music box by her side as she sat staring at the green grass beneath her feet.

_Tatta__ hitosu kawaranai mono_

_Zutto__ egaiteta yume_

_Ima__ no jibun ha dou utsuru no_

_Ano__ koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

_Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_

_Sou__ sugu ni wakaru you ni_

_Seiippai__ kagayaku kara hayaku_

_Full moon wo sagashite_

Mitsuki Kouyama was thirteen, though she was much more mature than she looked. Over the past year she'd become the famous singer Full Moon, discovered the love of her life, Eichi, had died, had fought to save the life of her precious friend, and had undergone surgery on her throat in hopes of removing the cancer that had stopped her from singing. She'd faced many troubles on the way and had overcome them all…and now, it seemed she had beat fate and had lived, despite the fact that she had been told she only had a year to live.

But the question was – where were the Shinigami Takuto and Meroko to? It had been six months since Full Moon's performance – the last time Mitsuki had performed, and the day of the surgery – and the Negi-Ramen were nowhere to be found.

Lowering her eyes, Mitsuki studied the lush grass beneath her feet. In the background, somewhere in the house, she could hear people speaking and the sound of a radio playing. One of Full Moon's songs were on the radio, which made her chest constrict in pain as she remembered her time as Full Moon and the time she had spent with her friends.

Her eyes misting over, Mitsuki silently wondered where they had disappeared to. It was very unlike them to leave her for such a long time, and she desperately wanted to see them and tell them that she had made it, that she was going to be okay. But most of all, she wanted to see Takuto and see if he was alright.

_Takuto, where are you?_ She looked to her music box, which twinkled as it quietly played Eternal Snow in the daylight. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock as a small familiar figure stepped out from behind it – the little replica of bunny Meroko that Mitsuki had made stared up at her, moving as if it was alive.

_Let's sing a song_

_Itsudemo__ issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_

"Meroko!" Mitsuki gasped out loud, her voice low. She was still getting over the surgery she had done on her throat and, while she had managed to keep her voice, it was still hard to speak. The doctors had told her it would gradually come back in time, all depending on time and how much she used her voice.

_Day by day_

_Kyou__ made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_

The small stuffed animal did not reply, though it flew into the air as Mitsuki watched.

"Meroko!" Mitsuki tried to call a bit louder, but her voice was still no more than a squeak.

_Let's sing a song_

_Itsudemo__ issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo_

The small bunny turned its head, looking at the girl before it continued to fly off. Mitsuki watched with large sad eyes, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she searched the sky for the pink haired girl. Meroko was no where in sight, but the bunny was still there, flying off into the sky as if it was held by an unseen force. Getting to her feet, Mitsuki chased after it, her heart racing as she followed the rabbit through the gardens and out through the door, where Mitsuki bumped into her Grandmother, the maid, and Madoka, whom had come to bring her flowers in hopes Mitsuki got well soon.

They stared in shock as the girl ran, not even bothering to slow down to apologize or to explain why she was in such a rush.

"Mitsuki?" Madoka called, but the young girl paid no attention as she ran after the small Meroko.

"Meroko!" Mitsuki desperately called out to her friend, her eyes never leaving the small stuffed animal. She never once looked down from the sky, and as she ran she almost knocked over three of her friends as they walked up the street. They gasped and quickly moved out of the way, calling after her, though she paid no attention.

_More and more_

_Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete_

_Many thanks for you_

"Meroko!" She gasped weakly, running as fast as she could and almost tripping over her own feet. "Meroko!"

The rabbit continued to float forwards and Mitsuki followed, gasping for breath as she kept her eyes upwards. She could picture Meroko in front of her, flying away teasingly with a grin on her face as she ran. She blinked, and the image faded, though the rabbit was still there and very real.

Down streets and through the city she ran, her legs pumping fast and her dress fluttering around her. Her breath came out in gasps and her voice was still too weak to call out to her friend, but she followed none the less. Soon she found herself near the road that went by the beach, a crosswalk and a red sign keeping her from crossing the busy road. She slowed momentarily in front of the Bakery, searching frantically for the little Meroko rabbit.

For a moment Mitsuki thought she had lost sight of it, and her heart clenched tightly in her chest. She had been so close to finding Meroko – she had been right _there_ and she had lost her! – but the small red eyed rabbit appeared in front of her, staring at Mitsuki as if begging her to continue forward, leading her to something.

Mitsuki reached out, grasping the small teddy bear in her hands and brought it close to her chest as she wept. She cried, missing Meroko so badly, and she moved the small teddy bear close to her face where it patted her on the cheek in a comforting manner. Suddenly, Mitsuki opened her eyes, looking across the street where Meroko was pointing. Her mouth opened slightly and a blush came to her face as she spotted someone painfully familiar.

_Fushigi__ na deai_

_Kurikaesu__ uchi_

_Taisetsu__ na mono ga suete_

_Guuzen__ to iu itazura na hibi__Ima__ de ha waratte aiseru_

_Sou__ itsumo hiroi stage ni akogareteta__Mou__ watashi hitori janai_

_Minna__ no egao ga afureteru_

_Koko__ ga ibasho nano kara_

Sitting on a bench overlooking the sea was Takuto, though dressed differently than she had last seen him. His dark silvery grey hair was done up in its usual purple tie, but he was wearing human clothes – a jean shirt and pants – and by his side was a guitar case. He was looking out over the ocean, oblivious to the girl across the street.

The street light turned green, signaling that Mitsuki could cross, and she shakily took her first step. Emotions were flooding through her, and for a second she really couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Takuto was just a few steps away from her…and he wasn't a ghost!

Breaking into a run, she called out to him, but he was unable to hear her weak shouts. He stood up and made to leave just as she got across the street and, picking up the pace, she awkwardly tripped over the sidewalk. The small Meroko teddy bear flew out of her hands as she crashed into the cement and it landed a few feet away from her. Getting up on her elbows, Mitsuki gasped as she spotted Takuto leaving. Something dangling from the guitar case caught her eye – the small cat teddy bear that she had made for Takuto – and her eyes started to water when she realized that it really _was_ Takuto that she was seeing.

_Let's sing a song_

_Konya__ ha spotlight yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru_

Gasping for breath Mitsuki yelled as loud as she could.

"Takutoooo!" Her voice sounded loud and clear this time and he stopped in his tracks.

_Day by day_

_Atsui__ manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru_

Turning around, he stared at the girl sitting on the sidewalk with wide eyes. Mitsuki slowly got to her feet, staring back at the man she had thought she had lost.

"Takuto.." She mouthed, her tears threatening to fall.

_Let's sing a song_

_Konya__ ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai_

Looking bewildered, Takuto started to walk towards her.

"Farewll, Mitsuki," a voice said from somewhere beside her and Mitsuki felt something touch her cheek that felt oddly like a kiss. Her eyes widened as she twirled around, only to find feathers floating softly down to the ground in the sunlight. Looking higher, she saw someone that looked oddly like Meroko, though the figure did not have any rabbit ears or a cute bunny tail. Instead, she had wings like and angel and she was smiling beautifully at Mitsuki. Her sad eyes and the pink hair gave her away though, and Mitsuki immediately knew whom she was looking at.

_More and more_

_Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai_

"Meroko!" She called loudly. Meroko only smiled in response, flying higher into the bright sky. "Meroko!"

Meroko raised a hand, showing Mitsuki the small rabbit teddy bear as she winked. In a way, Mitsuki knew that this was Meroko's way of saying goodbye. Mitsuki would never see her again, and this was her last chance to say what she really wanted to say to the Shinigami.

Mitsuki smiled, raising her hands to her mouth as she yelled, "Thank you!"

_Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo)_

With that, Meroko took off into the sky, her wings carrying her until she could no longer be seen. Mitsuki let her hands fall to her side, watching as Meroko disappeared for the very last time. She'd gotten to say what she had really wanted to say – she had wanted to thank Meroko for everything that she had done. Especially for leading her to Takuto…

_Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)_

"Meroko?" A familiar voice asked from behind her, and Mitsuki was startled as she looked away from the sky. Behind her, Takuto was standing with a confused look upon his face, looking at a feather in his hand. He raised it to his face, looking it over as it shone brilliantly in the sunlight. He seemed mesmerized by it for a moment and finally he looked past it to Mitsuki, his eyes widening, and it was as if time stopped for both of them.

_Let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)_

Before him was a girl who was so familiar that his heart ached…but at the same time, he had no idea who she was. She stared back with a smile on her face, unsure of what she should do.

_Repeat and repeat (come on on yea)_

"Takuto…" She said, and suddenly the tears started to fall as she flung herself forward into his arms.

_This is song for you_

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One

Let's Sing a Song

Chapter One

By Crow Skywalker

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or its characters. Nor do I own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.

Author's Notes – The first chapter of my FMwS series. Izumi's evil, yes. For now, anyway. And no, he doesn't know what happened to Meroko. The only one who knows that is Mitsuki, who sadly isn't in this chapter…unless you count Takuto's dream.

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

* * *

_The sun shone down on the ocean making it sparkle as the wind blew the water into small waves against the shore. On the beach, couples walked aimlessly as they chatted and laughed, their shoes in their hands as they waded through the shallow salt water and felt the warm sand beneath their feet. All of this went unnoticed in the background, however, for the two people up on the lookout location were too occupied to see anything else around them._

_Takuto stared down at the young girl in his arms, a surprised look on his face at the stranger's boldness to embrace him, though he fought the strange urge to return the gesture. Never in his life had he seen the girl in his arms, though somewhere deep in his mind something whispered that she was very important to him. After a few minutes of awkwardness on his part, he brought his arms up and took hold of the girl's shoulders to gently pull her away from him._

_"Takuto?"__ She asked, her chocolate brown eyes wide and watery. She sniffed, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears._

_He blinked, looking down at the girl. Slowly and curiously he asked, "Do I know you?"_

_Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth parting in a silent gasp as she took a step away from him. _

_"You don't remember?" She asked in a small voice, and Takuto could here a hint of sadness in her tone._

_"Remember what?" He asked, confused. What should he be remembering?_

_If possible, the girl's eyes widened even more and the tears returned. For a reason unknown to him, Takuto felt his heart clench in his chest and he felt the need to comfort the young girl in front of him. He reached out a hand to her but she moved away, a hand coming up to her mouth to muffle a sob that escaped her lips._

_"You don't remember me, Takuto?" She asked, her voice wavering._

_"Have we met before?"_

_The girl looked as if she had been struck across the face, and without a word, she turned and ran from him, her head down and her eyes closed as the tears fell from her eyes. He watched her go, his mind telling him to run after her._

**_Have we met before?_**

Takuto sat up in bed, panting slightly as he hauled the covers off of his body. He was too hot, even with the window next to the bed open, and the events of the day before plaguing him in his sleep didn't help him at all.

Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand in the dark and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The heat was unbearable in the small hotel room that he'd purchased for the night, and even the open window couldn't rid him of the heat. In the corner of the room a fan was going, but that, too, wasn't helping him any.

Shaking his head, he moved so that his feet touched the floor and he stood, making his way towards the bathroom. There, he turned on the cold water and let it run for a while before he splashed it over his face and dried it with a towel. Pulling the soft material away from his face, he stared into the mirror before him, studying his own blue eyes as if they held the answers to the questions that were buzzing through his head.

The red glow of the alarm clock next to his bed caught his eyes – _2:46_ – and he sighed in irritation as he made his way back to the bed, pushing the window open even further before falling back down onto the rough hotel sheets. He'd meant to leave the city earlier that day – he'd had his train ticket bought and his things packed to go – but the encounter with the girl had stopped him.

Since he'd woken up months ago in the hospital room, with no memory of his past or what had happened to him, Takato had been lost. For a long time he'd wandered the streets in search of something familiar, but he hadn't found anything that had caught his eyes. Though something had caught his ears – the sound of music and singing. When an elderly couple had taken him in, he'd found a piano in the main dinning room, and as if in a trance he'd stared at it, unconsciously reaching out and pressing a key. It had been so familiar – though not as familiar as the sound his new guitar made.

Turning his head, Takuto looked across the room where it was propped up against the wall in its case. It was his one and only real belonging – he'd worked hard and had bought it himself. The elderly couple had supplied food and clothes for him while he stayed, but when he finally set out the other day in search of his past, the one thing he had taken with him was his guitar.

He'd been sitting on the bench overlooking the ocean debating where he should head to next, when the girl had appeared.

Takuto winced in the dark, turning his eyes away from his guitar and returning them to the ceiling above him. He decided he'd rather not be thinking about the day's events – especially not this early in the morning. Those thoughts were the ones that were keeping him awake all night. It was now also keeping him from leaving the city.

Growing frustrated with his lack of tiredness, Takuto reached across the bed and picked up the switch that was sitting beside the clock on the night stand. He switched on the television that sat on a stand at the bottom of the bed and, fluffing out his pillow, he lay back and let the television take his mind of things.

"With Maron as a thief, isn't Miyako, the detective's daughter, the best possible friend?"

Takuto rolled his eyes, watching the anime that was on. He'd seen a few episodes of the show, but he couldn't quite understand what was going on. Some girl had magical powers and could transform into a blonde haired thief and steal things using chess pieces. This girl was also working for God, and was in love with the blue haired guy working for the devil.

_Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_, Takuto mused, switching past the anime. He didn't believe in things such as angels, devils or gods. He'd never seen one himself, and God didn't seem to want to help him remember who he was and what his past was, so why should he bother?

Some sort of documentary on pandas was on the next channel, and Takuto didn't stop to watch it. He wasn't going to stop on the next channel either, which turned out to be the news channel, but a picture of a young woman in the top right corner caused him to stop and sit up.

She had long blonde hair and large brown eyes, a microphone held in her hand close to her mouth as she sang a silent song. Everything seemed to glow around her, the white lights in the background shining down on her and lighting up her golden hair as if it shone.

"It's been months since Full Moon disappeared from the music business. In her last concert she admitted that she had some things to take care of, but there's been no sign of her since the concert," a man was saying from behind a desk. Next to him his partner was nodding, her red hair flowing around her face.

"Her manager refuses to answer any questions, and there's a rumor floating around that she's been fired from the company." She went on to say in a low voice, "There's also a rumor going around that she and the Prince are romantically involved!"

"Really?" The man looked surprised, "Wakaouji from Route L?"

The woman nodded. "Those rumors might not be true though. But as for Full Moon," the camera panned in on her, "Wherever you are, we, your fans, hope that you are doing well and that you will return to the music world soon!"

"That said, let's play _Eternal Snow_!" The man announced, "We'll return after this break!"

The screen went black for a moment before the music video started, and Takuto watched with wide eyes as the blonde haired girl sang a song that was all too familiar to him. The song was sad but sweet, and the girl really had a good voice and sang with her real feelings.

_Kimi__ wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana? _

_Kimochi__ fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi__ wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido__ mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

_Y__uki no youni tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori__ tsudzukete yuku_

_She has talent_, Takuto admitted to himself, sitting up further as he watched the music video. Never had he seen someone sing with such emotion.

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara_

_Dareka__ wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku__ nakatta yo_

_I love you namida tomaranai_

_Konnan__ ja kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni__ ireba yokatta yo_

Takuto watched, transfixed on the screen as the song continued, and soon he found his lips moving with the words. At first he didn't notice, but when he did he stopped immediately, looking more confused than he had ever looked in his life.

_It's odd…this is the first time I've heard this song, and yet I know all the words to it!_ He realized, picking up where he had left off and softly singing along with the girl on the television. By the time the chorus was sung for the second time, he was singing loudly to the music.

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara_

_Dareka__ wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku__ nakatta yo_

_I love you mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora__ ni sakebitai_

_Ima__ sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

The song ended and the music continued, Takuto humming along with it. Soon the video was over and the news prod casters were back on talking about the weather, though he paid very little attention to what they had to say.

"That song is so familiar to me…why is it that I know the words?" He asked out loud, growing tired of the news and switching off the television. An odd chill went up his spine, though he wasn't sure where it came from. Maybe it was his mind and body's way of trying to tell him something, though he didn't know what it had to do with that song.

His eyes narrowed in the darkness as he fought to remember something important, though it wouldn't come to him. "There's something about that song…and that girl named Full Moon. They're connected somehow. Maybe if I talked to this Full Moon…asked her about the song…" But then he realized that Full Moon had disappeared almost six months ago and couldn't be found.

"I have to talk to her," Takuto slumped down onto the bed and resumed staring up at the ceiling. "I'll talk to her manager if I have to…I have to find Full Moon! She may be the only one who can help me."

Closing his eyes, Takuto slowly fell into a restless sleep, vowing to find Full Moon's manager the next day. The shadow in his window went unnoticed, the small breeze blowing at blonde hair in the moonlight as the figure stood in mid air, arms crossed as they observed the sleeping figure.

"Ta-kun," the voice whispered in the darkness, "You'll never be able to find Full Moon." A smile and a tilt of the head. The ears on top of the figure's head moved in the wind. "You will fail in your quest to regain your memories, unless you have someone to guide you."

The wind picked up, blowing at Izumi's blonde hair. His yellow eyes narrowed slightly as he looked over his shoulder, feeling as if he was being watched. When he realized no one was there he turned his attention back to Takuto, though the feeling didn't leave him.

Jumping down from the window, Izumi crossed the room, his eyes never leaving Takuto's sleeping face. When he was near the head of the bed, Izumi smirked as he bent down slightly, studying the human's sleeping face. "You know Ta-kun, I never really liked you. You never took your job seriously, and even with Meroko by your side worshiping you every minute of the day you fell in love with another. And now here you are, human again, after breaking so many rules. It really is unfair to the rest of us who have to suffer."

He reached a hand out, ready to brush a hair away from Takuto's face when something stopped him. It was as if an unseen force had grasped him by the hand, and suddenly he could no longer move. He glared at his hand, seeing nothing but air around it.

"Who's there?" He asked angrily, but there was no answer, just the ghostly fingers holding onto his outstretched hand.

There was a shimmering in the moonlight as something materialized in front of him, and he backed away from the presence with wide eyes. A single feather appeared before him before it floated to the ground, his eyes following it as it landed.

There was no other answer, just the appearance of the feather. Izumi's eyes darted around the room, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"You don't scare me, whoever you are," he said to the empty room.

The breeze caught the feather, blowing it across the room so that it landed near Takuto's guitar case. Izumi ignored it, growing quite frustrated with the other being in the room.

"Fine, if you do not wish to show yourself then don't." He sneered, "But you cannot protect Takuto. I will not let him escape his fate, just as I could not escape my own." With that, Izumi took flight out the window and into the night.

Back in the hotel room, a single glittering tear fell to the floor.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Two

Let's Sing a Song

Chapter Two

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or its characters.

Author's Notes – Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I don't write as much as I used to – I guess real life has taken over, heh. When I'm not working I'm either asleep or out trying to enjoy my time off. That, and I also had major writer's block when it came to this chapter. Even after all of this time, I'm still not happy with it. If there's any errors in this chapter, feel free to point them out so I can fix them. I haven't seen Full Moon wo Sagashite in a very long time, and I don't really remember the ending all that well. I've recently downloaded it again though, and I'm on a Full Moon craze…so yeah. I've also decided to go with using first names when it comes to writing characters. I'm not the kind of person to insert random Japanese into fics, so I'm leaving all titles off. Anyway, even though I know I'm not happy with this chapter, read and enjoy. Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews! Hope to see more in the future.

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

----------

Ooshige Masami, ex manager of the ever popular Full Moon, looked across the car at the silent girl in the passenger seat as she drove. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the windshield wipers as they cleared away the rain, and Mitsuki's silence was driving the young manager insane. Outside, the rain continued to pour as Ooshige drove towards the studios.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Masami finally asked when she couldn't take it anymore. She waited for a reply but it never came and, glancing over at the girl, she sighed. "Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki didn't reply, just continued to sit silently in the passenger seat with her hands folded in her lap as she stared straight ahead, a pained expression on her face. She'd been like that since Masami had picked her up and had not uttered a word. The older woman was beginning to really worry about her.

"Are you nervous about practice today?" Masami tried to make conversation in hopes of finding out what was bothering Mitsuki. "I know your voice isn't fully back, but the more you practice the faster it will get better." She paused and there was still no response. "Soon you'll get your voice back and you can get back to singing. I know you're not going to be Full Moon anymore, but now you can start singing on your own using your own name."

Mitsuki lowered her eyes, staring at her hands in her lap. It had been a few weeks since her meeting with Takuto, and a flood of emotions were still going through her. She could still feel the excitement that he was alive and well and that she had seen him, could still feel her heart jump at the thought of him. She could also feel the pain in her heart every time his words went through her head, or when she thought about him.

He didn't remember her.

After all they had been through, after so many confessions…he didn't remember her at all.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot. She had run away from him, had gone home and locked herself in her room and had cried. Even now as she thought about him, tears welled up in her eyes and she had to blink to make them go away. She hadn't told Masami what had happened; she didn't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Firstly, she wanted to get over the sadness she was feeling. She had to work things out on her own, and she didn't want any help.

"Do you think I still have what it takes to sing?" Mitsuki suddenly asked, her voice barely a whisper as she gazed out at the rain.

"Of course you do!" Masami answered, changing lanes and passing a car. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not Full Moon," Mitsuki answered. "I'm just a thirteen year old girl."

"Full Moon was just a cover up, an older version of you with blonde hair, Mitsuki." The elder woman began to slow the car down as they approached the studios, and she blinked the lights at the guard standing at the gate to allow her in. He nodded, recognizing her, and opened the gates to the studio for her so that she could enter. "It was you all along, your voice, your strong urge to sing. It was all you, not Full Moon. Full Moon was just a disguise."

Mitsuki glanced at her manager, forcing a smile as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She nodded, silently thanking Masami for her encouragement. Though, somewhere deep down inside, she still doubted herself.

The car came to a stop just beside the steps leading to the studio doors, the sound of the windshield wipers loud in the silence of the car.

"We're here," the older woman stated. "You can get out and go on in, Mitsuki. I'll park the car and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Mitsuki nodded, unhooking her seatbelt from around herself and reaching to open the door. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she looked to her manager with a questioning gaze.

"When you're ready to talk, you know I'm here, Mitsuki, right?"

Mitsuki nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so. Opening the door, she put her feet down on the wet ground and stepped out of the car and into the rain.

It was a cold summer's day, but the rain was making it colder than it already was. Mitsuki crossed her arms in front of her, watching as her manager drove towards the parking area. She shivered in the cold, turning away from the parking lot and starting up the stairs that lead to the building. Once inside, she waited for her manager, whom ran in a few minutes later with a newspaper held over her head.

"Wow, it's really starting to pour out there!" Masami announced, balling up the wet newspaper as she walked past Mitsuki and throwing it into the nearest garbage. She then smiled down at Mitsuki, "I hope you didn't get too wet out there. Wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine," Mitsuki told her.

"Are you sure? I could get you a change of clothes, if you're wet," Masumi offered as they began to walk down the hall.

"No thanks."

Masumi pressed an elevator button and shook her hair, running her hands through it while they waited for the nearest elevator door to open. It took a few minutes, but finally a door 'dinged' and opened to let them in. Mitsuki stepped inside, noticing that the walls were made of glass and that she could see outside. A crack of lightening ripped through the sky, lighting up the elevator.

"They couldn't have asked for a worse day to call you in to practice," Masumi mumbled.

"Dr Wakaouji wants me to practice singing as much as I can, because it will help my voice," Mitsuki answered.

Masumi laughed. "Are you still calling him Dr Wakaouji? He's your producer!"

"Calling him anything else would sound weird to me," the young girl admitted with a small smile.

The elevator slowed to a stop and there was a soft ding as the door open to let them out.

Mitsuki had just taken her first step off the elevator when she heard someone cry, "Hold the door, please!"

A pretty girl with long purple hair was running down the hall, papers held close to her chest with one hand as her other hand waved in the air. Mitsuki immediately recognized her as Madoka Wakamatsu, now actress and song writer, and once Full Moon's rival in the music industry.

"Door, please!" Madoka shouted again, and Mitsuki put her hand on the elevator door to hold it open for the girl.

She arrived at the door huffing, her papers falling out of her hands as she smiled down at Mitsuki. "Thanks, Mitsuki!" She paused for a breath, taking Mitsuki's place in holding the door open as she smiled down at the younger girl. "In early today, are you?"

"Yes," Mitsuki smiled, "I need to practice so that I'll get better."

"You'll do just fine," Madoka smiled. "Though I still can't believe I'd see you here in the studio one day! You never told me that you could sing!"

"I never thought I'd be here either," she replied. _Not in my real form, anyway,_ she added to herself.

"Well, I've got to go, I have a lot of things to do today," Madoka stepped fully into the elevator. "Good luck, Mitsuki! Maybe someday we'll be rivals," she winked, and the door closed shut.

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at that. Madoka had never been nice to her when she was Full Moon, but as Mitsuki they were quietly close, almost friends, you could say. Of course, Mitsuki had known Madoka when she had been in her younger form, and had encouraged the other girl when she was down. So when Mitsuki had first shown up at the studio as herself, Madoka had been there to help Mitsuki in any way she could.

"Come on," Masami smiled at Mitsuki, whom seemed to be looking a bit better.

They continued down the hall, Masami in the lead and Mitsuki trailing not too far behind her. It didn't take them long to arrive in front of a large red metal door and, pushing against it, Masami opened the door and held it for Mitsuki to enter first. The younger girl did just that, her eyes moving around the room curiously as she walked. It was a typical recording room, filled with machines full of buttons and a glass window looking into the next room, where a microphone stood.

"Mitsuki, Miss Ooshige, I see you've arrived," a warm male voice greeted her, and the young girl found the source of the voice sitting on a backless chair over a desk full of papers. From the looks of it, he was looking over lyrics and song notes.

Keiichi Wakaouji, famous ex band member of Route L, smiled at Mitsuki and Masami as the door closed behind them.

"It's a bit wet outside, but we made it!" Masami announced, dropping her bag on the floor near the door.

Keiichi nodded, grabbing something from his desk before he stood and signaled Mitsuki to come closer. Once she was standing before him he bent down and gave her a smile, "How are you feeling today, Mitsuki?"

Miserable, Mitsuki thought. Out loud she replied, "Great!"

He shifted feet, going down on one knees as he looked her in the eyes. "I need to do the usual checkup. You know what to do."

Mitsuki opened her mouth, allowing her doctor to shine a light into her mouth to get a look at her throat. He inspected it for a few minutes, moving the small light around to look at different angles of her mouth and throat, and finally he switched it off and allowed her to close her mouth again. Every time Mitsuki came to the studios to practice, Dr Wakaouji always went through with this procedure before he allowed her to sing.

"How does it look, Keiichi?" Masami asked, a finger to her lips as she stared over his shoulder at Mitsuki, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Her throat seems to be getting better. The swelling has died down a lot since the surgery, but her throat still looks kind of red," he told them. "Do you ever have any pain, Mitsuki? Anything at all?"

The young girl looked down at the floor, looking guilty. "Sometimes."

"When do you mostly get these pains?" He asked her, frowning.

"Whenever I try to hit high notes when singing," Mitsuki admitted.

He sighed, standing up. "I thought we were going to take this slow? That means no high notes, not for a while. That was the bargain – you could continue to sing and train your voice, but only if you went easy on it and sang only when you're here at the studios."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" She looked up at him, eyes misting over with unshed tears. "It's just that…I get tired of all this practicing! I get tired of not being able to sing like I want to be able to sing! I _need_ to be able to sing!" She paused, looking back down at the floor as the tears finally came. "It's all I have left now."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You'll be able to sing someday, Mitsuki. That I promise you. But you can't rush it…your voice will come back in time. You need to train your voice so it can hit those high notes again…and that will take time."

_If I can't sing, then Takuto will never hear my voice..._

"I don't want to wait for 'someday' to come," Mitsuki said quietly, sniffling. "I want 'someday' to be now."

_He'll never see me on stage singing…_

Keiichi looked down at the young girl, whom seemed to have more troubles worth crying for than she let on. With a small sigh he hugged her to him, running his hand through her hair soothingly as she cried. Beside him, Masami offered soothing noises as she patted Mitsuki's back.

"It'll be okay, Mitsuki. There's no need to cry," the older woman whispered.

Mitsuki shook her head, wiping the tears away from her face with the back of her hands as they continued down her face. "No…it won't be okay," she managed to say between sniffles. "It'll never be okay!"

_He'll never remember…he'll never remember who I am!_

"Takuto…" She whispered miserably into Keiichi's shirt, her heart breaking all over again.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Three

Let's Sing a Song

Chapter Three

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or its characters.

Author's Notes – Sorry about the false update yesterday. I thought I'd forgot to upload the last chapter, but then I realized that I had posted it a long time ago. It was late at night and I was tired, lol. Anyway, to make up for it, I sat down and wrote this whole chapter in one go. Enjoy.

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

----------

He stood before a pool of water, so calm that it was like a sheet of pure glass. There were no ripples and no land for as far as they eye could see. Above him, the sky was white. There were no clouds, and it was like a mist of pure white had settled above him. Below him, he could see nothing but the light blue pool of water that seemed deeper than any ocean he'd ever been to.

He was having that dream again, the one he had been having the past few nights. He'd been having them ever since he had decided that he needed to find Full Moon, or at least her manager, someone who could tell him who he was. This dream had plagued him every night that he closed his eyes, and he knew what was about to happen next.

Looking down, Takuto saw that he had no reflection in the water. It was almost as if he were standing on the water, and he knew for a fact that there should have been some sort of reflection, even a tiny ripple from where his foot moved ever so slightly. Nothing.

"Where am I?" He asked, and it was as if he yelled it loudly, his voice echoing all around him.

A flash of pink hair.

Takuto swung around, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was haunting him in this dream of his. Whoever it was, they were there each and every night, always eluding him, never answering his questions. They kept a close eye on him, but they could not be seen.

He was alone once again – whatever it was, it had disappeared.

"Who are you?" He called in frustration. Again, his voice echoed. He pinched himself, hoping that he would wake up. But then, what good would pinching yourself in a dream do? It wasn't like he could really feel it, anyway.

Another flash of pink and Takuto's head shot up, his eyes searching, but once again it was gone.

"Tell me what's going on here!" Takuto demanded.

It was then that it happened – a single drop of water materialized out of thin air, just a few yards away from him, and it fell. It hit the pool of water with a soft drop, causing small ripples that grew bigger the further away they got. Takuto watched, entranced. Never before had this happened in this dream – normally he stayed in this unchanging place until he awoke in the morning.

Something had changed.

Inhaling deeply, Takuto sat up in bed, his hand coming up to his head as in breathed deeply. His blue-grey hair fell in his face, his usual ponytail having come undone in his nightly tossing and turnings. A breeze from the open window suddenly made him freeze, and he looked up with a frown.

_I thought I closed that before I went to bed,_ he thought suspiciously. _Just like every other night…_

With a sigh he got out of bed and closed the window, glimpsing the clear night sky as he shut the curtains together tightly. Every night that he had had the dream, he had woken up to his window being wide open. He knew for a fact that he had closed the window before going to bed. He'd checked it, and locked it from the inside in hopes of it being closed shut when he awoke. Looking around his room, he saw that he was alone.

_I don't know what's going on here, but it's creeping me out_! He shivered, wiggling a bit to get the creepy feeling to go away. It seemed to work, and he felt a whole lot better as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down on the couch, flipping the television as he sat. The light coming from the screen lit up the room and he winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Well, it seems Madoka Wakamatsu's new single has hit the top of the chart today," a newscaster was talking to her coworker. "It seems she's really done it this time. Young Madoka didn't have it easy, you know," the woman laughed. "She had a rough start, and then she had a rival in Full Moon-"

There was that name again, and it grabbed Takuto's attention almost instantly. Holding onto his can of drink, he sat forward on his couch, staring at the screen unblinking. The light pained his eyes, but he ignored it.

"But without Full Moon in the picture, it seems Madoka has gotten the chance to prove herself. I think she's really changed her whole look on things, and it seems like her songs have more feeling in them. I'm really glad she's gotten this chance to shine, she's a really great girl," the woman went on to say.

"Here's a clip from a taped television show that was aired earlier today," the woman's coworker said, and suddenly the screen changed.

A purple haired girl sat in a seat directly across from an older woman, a small pink pig sitting in her lap. She pet his head as she stared out into the crowd.

"-is, and I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore, but when I was younger I had a lot of plastic surgery done," Madoka admitted, and there were a few shocked gasps from the crowd. "My parents were horrified with me, and I had to live on my own. My manager stood by me all the way, and she wasn't afraid to tell me what I was doing wrong."

"Is that so?" The older woman, possibly the talk show host, asked.

"I thought she was just being harsh, but I now understand that she was truly trying to help me get better." Madoka tilted her head, a smile upon her lips as she mouthed 'thank you' to the camera. "There is one other person who I would like to thank. I guess I should also apologize to her too, for being mean to her at times. So Full Moon, if you're-"

It cut off there and the newscaster and her partner were back on the screen. Takuto almost groaned, slumping back on the couch as he felt his heart sink. He was hoping for – what? What had he really been hoping for? Some sort of clue?

_As if,_ Takuto took a swing of his soda_. The girl has disappeared. I'm not going to be able to find her that easily._

"Speaking of Full Moon-"

Takuto raised an eyebrow, looking at the television despite having the can up to his mouth.

"Rumor has it that the Keiichi Wakaouji from Route L and Full Moon's old manager Masami Ooshige have teamed up on a new project. No one's sure what it is because it's been kept pretty hush-hush, but rumor has it that this young girl," an image of a young girl that Takuto immediately recognized flashed across the screen, "has been seen entering the recording studios. Perhaps there's a new idol in the waiting? Now, on to the weather."

As soon as Takuto had seen the image, he had started to choke on the soda that he had been drinking. He coughed violently for a minute before he caught his breath, taking in deep breaths of air to stop his pounding heart. Finally, he let it sink in.

_That girl…she's the one that I ran into the other day! The one who knew my name…and ran away crying!_ His mind reeled, and he put a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. _Who is she? Did I…did I know her? Could she…help me find Full Moon?_

His eyes flicked to the screen, but it seemed all talk of the new girl and Full Moon was done and over with. They'd moved on to the weather, which Takuto absently noted looked good for the rest of the week. After the big rain storm last week, all everyone wanted to see was sun.

"If that girl can't help me, then I really have to talk to that manager," he muttered, crunching the can up with his hand and throwing it behind him. A slightly breeze blew through the room, and Takuto immediately set his eyes on the window. The window, however, remained closed. A clinking noise behind him made him look over his shoulder in time to see his empty can land exactly in the garbage.

"Weird."

----------

Mitsuki woke up to a cold breeze, her drowsiness slowly wearing off as a shiver ran up her spine. Opening her eyes, she squinted as she looked across her room, noticing that someone had opened the door leading outside. The cool night air was gently making its way into her room, and Mitsuki's brain couldn't wrap around the fact that someone had, and could quite possible still, be in her room.

Wiping at her tired eyes, the young girl sat up with a yawn, pulling her blankets back as she climbed out of bed and stood on shaky legs. Silently, through squinted eyes, she made her way across the room and shut the door, locking it when she heard it click shut. That done she turned to go back to bed, when something caught her eye and she almost screamed.

Above her, floating almost lazily, a familiar face looked back at her in equal astonishment. Izumi Rio, dressed in his usual black and yellow attire, suddenly sat up from where he floated, lowering himself until he was almost eye to eye with Mitsuki.

"You can see me, Mikky?" He questioned, looking just as surprised as she did.

"Yes," Mitsuki answered. "It seems I can."

"Odd," Izumi looked thoughtful. "Before today, you could no longer see me, is that correct?" He asked, knowing fully well what her answer was. He had, after Meroko had disappeared and Takuto had been reborn, come to visit her, after all. Jonathan wasn't much company, and Izumi had been somewhat saddened to find that he could no longer bother Mitsuki.

The young girl nodded, biting her lip. "Does this…does this mean you're here to take my soul? Are you here to kill me, Izumi?" she asked somewhat fearfully. She had just gone through that surgery, and things were starting to look up for her, with the exception of Takuto – was it her time to die now? Had she not escaped it the first time?

"Don't worry, Mikky. I'm not here for anything," he replied, rolling over onto his back mid air.

"Then why are you here?" Mitsuki asked.

"Just came for a late night visit," was his answer, and then he smirked at Mitsuki. "I visited Takuto, too."

At the sound of his name Mitsuki gasped, a hand going to her mouth as she stared at the shinigami with wide eyes. "You've seen Takuto?"

Izumi pretended to pick at his nails, studying them lazily. "Quite often, actually. He can't see me, of course."

"Then why-?" Mitsuki began, finding it odd that here she was, talking to Izumi, who had tried to take her soul forcefully from her before, late at night in the quiet of her own room. Then, her heart sped up as she asked, "Have you seen Meroko? What happened to her? Where is she?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Mikky, Mikky, Mikky…so many questions!" He shook his head, waving a finger at her.

"Just answer them!" She replied impatiently.

"I really can't," he said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Mitsuki looked desperate. "Please, Izumi, tell me!"

"I can't as in I don't know, Mikky," he replied with a sigh. "She's no longer in the shinigami world, and as far as I know she hasn't been reborn in your world. I guess she must have somehow become a ghost. Which doesn't surprise me, she did hang out with horrible company. Chances are you forced her to remember something she wasn't supposed to."

"I did not!" Mitsuki yelled indignantly. "Meroko disappeared along with Takuto so she must be close by!"

"Believe me, Mitsuki, she's not."

Mitsuki's eyes misted over, and she bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry in front of the blond shinigami. He would take great delight in her tears, and crying was something she did not want to be criticized about by Izumi. "Really, Izumi, if you're here then there must be a reason! There has to be a reason I can suddenly see you again!"

He laughed, holding a hand out and tipping her head up using one finger. "Maybe it's fate, Mikky."

She glared at him, twisting out of his grasp.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I don't know why you can suddenly see me again. I came to visit like I usually do, because I don't have anything better to do, and here I find you yelling at me in the middle of the night." He pinched the bridge of his nose, drifting down so that his feet touched the floor. "It's quite tiresome."

"Well I'm sorry-"

"But since I'm here, and you can here me now," he interrupted whatever she was about to say, "I have something I want to tell you."

"And what's that?" Mitsuki questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I want you to stay away from Takuto," Izumi smirked as her eyes widened. "Leave him alone, don't let him remember. He's not allowed to remember being a shinigami, boss's orders."

"What?" Mitsuki asked quietly.

"Look at it this way. If every shinigami had happy fluffy feelings like our Takuto and they all suddenly 'magically' got a second chance at life and told everyone all about it, then nobody would ever become a shinigami again. There would be no more," he stopped before he said the word, "suicides. Nobody would kill themselves, and there would no longer be any shinigami. If there are no shinigami, then who's going to collect souls before people pass on?"

Mitsuki gave him a stern look. "I'm sure if Takuto ever regained his memories, he wouldn't tell everyone in the world about the shinigami."

"The boss isn't taking any chances, Mikky," Izumi replied softly, and then his eyes hardened. "Plus I think I like it this way. He's torn because he hardly knows his own name, you're unhappy, and I'm very happy. Why should Takuto live while I continue to reap souls?" He sneered, looking quite the menace in the dark moonlit room. "It's only fair that everyone should suffer."

"There were times I didn't think you had a heart, Izumi, but now I _know_ that you don't have one," Mitsuki said sadly, looking up at him sympathetically.

"Don't give me those eyes," he turned away from her, floating towards the door. With one hand he was able to open it up again, despite it being locked not too long ago. "I'll be back to visit, Mikky."

"Don't bother," Mitsuki sighed, her heart feeling heavy in her chest. She lied down on her bed, not bothering to close the door behind him. Stretching out on the warm covers, she let the tears flow freely. She cried for Takuto's lost memories, she cried for the disappearance of Meroko, and she cried for Izumi, who couldn't possibly have a heart.

She fell asleep like that, the cold air refreshing on her tear stained face.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Four

Let's Sing a Song

Chapter Four

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or its characters.

Author's Notes – It's been a while, hasn't it? Although I do not update my fics as much as I used to, it doesn't mean I have given up on them. The lyrics in this fic are originally from Final Fantasy X-2. The song is called "1000 no Kotoba" and the lyrics were taken from Anime Lyrics. Read and review. I believe I've gotten a bit rusty when it comes to writing.

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

----------

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down warmly and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. Most people were outside taking advantage of the nice weather, shopping with friends or taking their pets for a walk. The sidewalks were covered with window shoppers, some stopping to look at clothes that interested them, their fingers pointing. Takuto ignored them, his eyes on a piece of paper as he maneuvered around the people that stood in his way like they were one giant obstacle course.

"Let's see," he spoke to himself, his eyes studying the map that he was holding on to. "Seed Records…it should be around here somewhere." He caught sight of the dot on the map that was supposed to be the location of the building he was looking for and, holding the map with one hand, he traced a finger along the line, looking up at a nearby street sign as he passed.

Dressed in faded blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, with nothing more than a map in his hand and a backpack on his shoulder, Takuto raised an eyebrow as he passed yet another sign, this time taking the street on his right. According to the map, he was almost there – the building should have been right around the corner.

Turning said corner, Takuto let his arms drop to his sides, the map forgotten as he looked up at the building – or should he say building_s_ – of Seed Records. "Wow, I didn't think it would look like this," he muttered to himself.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to see. The large black iron gates, yes, but he hadn't thought the buildings were going to be so big, or that there were going to be so many of them. With a frustrated sigh he folded his map and stuffed it into one of his pockets, his eyes never leaving the buildings in front of him.

There was a loud beep and the sound of screeching tires as Takuto took his first step forward and off the sidewalk. He found himself pushed back by an invisible force as a car sped past him, just barely missing him. The car window rolled down as it passed to reveal a very angry man who waved his fist and shouted, "Watch it, buddy!"

Takuto glared at the car as it disappeared from sight, mentally cursing both the driver and himself for not looking before he had started to walk across the street. Not wanting to take another chance and get hit by a car, Takuto looked both ways this time before he began walking this time, making his way across the street to the large black iron fence. A small booth-like house stood by the side of the driveway, and through the window Takuto could see a guard sitting down in a chair watching a few screens.

"Excuse me," he spoke, once he knew the guard was within hearing range. "This is Seed Record, right?"

The guard looked over his shoulder at the young man before swinging around in his chair to face him. "Yes it is. How may I help you?"

Takuto bit the side of his lip, shifting slightly as he stared at the man. "I was wondering, is there any way I can get through these gates and look around?"

He had known the answer even before he had asked the question, but his eyebrows furrowed together as the guard all but laughed in his face. Of course the man just wasn't going to let him waltz in there. He had known that. It was a recording studio, after all…and unless Takuto was part of some tour group, they just didn't let any old person of the streets into the building. But it had been worth a try, right?

Once the man had finally stopped laughing, he wiped the corner of his eye before giving Takuto a serious look. "No."

Takuto let the small breath he'd been holding out with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Listen..."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "I said no, buddy…now scram!"

With that, the guard swung back in his chair and proceeded to watch the outdoor security cameras. Takuto opened his mouth to protest once more, but shut his mouth and turned away with a growl when he realized it was no use. Deciding to weigh his options, he walked away from the booth and sat on the curb, his face in one hand propped up by his knee as he looked to the sky.

_I could always sneak in,_ he decided. But he decided to leave that option for a last resort in case he could come up with nothing else. _Take the tour?_ But after looking around and finding the tour hours, he realized the next tour was days away. _What if I…_

A loud honking made his head snap up and his eyes widen. A black limo was stopped in the middle of the street, its driver honking angrily at what looked like a small pinkish bunny carelessly sitting in front of the running vehicle. Getting to his feet, Takuto made his way over to the animal, only to find that it was a stuffed animal and not alive at all. He picked it up, frowning. He could have sworn he had seen the animal's ear twitch from across the street just a moment ago-

"Hey, thanks!" Someone yelled, poking their head out through a now open. Takuto immediately recognized her as the purple haired girl he had seen on television, Madoka Wakamatsu. "My driver stopped and started swearing and cursing, and I had no idea what was going on!" She grinned up at him, her hair blowing in the breeze.

Glancing down at the stuffed animal in his hand, he raised it to show her. "I guess he doesn't like animals too much," he said with a smile.

"Cute!" Madoka gushed, and then she looked at him curiously. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar for some reason…I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." Scrunching her eyes, she raised an eyebrow as she studied him. "Oh, I know! I've seen you in that picture!"

Eyes widening slightly, Takuto took a step forward. Was it possible that this girl could help him? If she knew for a picture – maybe he would be able to find out more information! Even if it led to nothing new, at least he could get a look at how his life used to be. Holding on to the side of the limo and gazing down at her with the most charming smile he could muster Takuto asked, "I would be really grateful if you could show me that picture."

"That's easy," she replied with a wave of her hand. "It's on the wall in the studios. I walk past it every day, but I've never really stopped to take a good look at the other pictures. I just remembered because I noticed your eyes," she blushed slightly. "You have really beautiful eyes, anyone ever tell you that?"

Takuto chuckled, suddenly realizing that the girl before him was quite charmed by him, and he'd only just met her. "Not that I remember, but thanks." His eyes flickered to the security guard, who was now standing beside the booth, giving him a hard look. "Listen, I'm not having too much luck getting into the studios…any way you could help me out?"

"No problem!" She shimmied over, opening the door as she did so. "Hop on in. The guard won't give you any problems as long as you're with me." She held out her hand, her smile warm and friendly. "My name's Madoka Wakamatsu, by the way. Is there a name I could put with those eyes?"

"Takuto Kira," he said shaking her hand.

Unnoticed, Takuto dropped the rabbit onto the car floor. It vanished before it hit the ground.

----------

Standing in a room with nothing but a microphone in front of her and headphones on her ears, Mitsuki looked down at the lyrics in her hands. It had taken her quite a few tries to write her feelings down, but over the last couple of weeks she had finally managed to finish her song. The music had been edited until it was in its final stages, and all that was left now was for Mitsuki to put her feelings into song using her own voice. Standing with the headphones on her head, she listened as the piano started its sad tune.

Once she was ready, she began:

_"Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Yume no yasashisa kana?_

_USO wo zenbu_

_Oikakushiteru_

_ZURUI yo ne"_

Pausing, she took in a breath before she started the next verse, her eyes glancing up at her doctor and manager as they watched her through the glass. Both wore headphones upon their ears, looking back with proud smiles upon their faces. With a small smile in return, Mitsuki continued.

_"Tabidatsu kimi ni_

_Sameta__ senaka misete_

_Kiiteita__ yo_

_Hitori__ tatakau no?_

_ZURUI yo ne_

_"Kaettekuru kara"_

_Oikoshiteyuku__ kimi no koe_

_Iji__ hatte_

_Tsuyoi__ FURI_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Sakebeba__ yokatta?_

_Ikanai__ de to namida koboshitara?"_

Mitsuki's voice broke slightly on the last few lines, but she continued to sing as if it hadn't happened.

_"Ima wa dekiru _

_Donna koto mo"_

Preparing for the chorus, she sucked in a deep breath.

_"Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Haruka__ na_

_Kimi__ no senaka ni okuru yo…"_

Her voice breaking with every high note until she couldn't finish the chorus, Mitsuki felt despair take over her heart. Angrily gripping the sheets, she threw them to the ground along with her headset. It made a cracking noise as it hit the floor, the music still coming from the earpieces in the quiet room. "I can't do this! How can I sing this song when I can't get my voice to work like I want it to?"

Outside, both Keiichi and Masami looked to each other before taking off their own headsets. Standing, they made their way towards the only door to the room, opening it and stepping into the recording room with grim looks upon their faces.

"Come on, Mitsuki," Masami laid a comforting hand on the younger girl's head. "You were doing great. You just need to practice the chorus-"

"I can't sing the chorus," Mitsuki sighed, looking at the floor glumly. "The notes are too high for my voice."

"Then don't sing them so high," Keiichi said sternly, looking more like a fatherly figure than a doctor and producer. "If it hurts, change it so the words aren't sung so high. It's a wonderful song, Mitsuki, but I'm sure you can change it to fit your voice for the time being."

Mitsuki blinked, looking up at him with wide teary eyes. "I can't do that! If I don't sing it the way I meant for it to be sung, then I won't get my feelings across! If I can only sing it in a low voice, without ever being able to reach the notes that I want to reach, then I don't want to sing it at all!"

"But Mitsuki-" He started, looking at her with concern. Before he could finish what he was about to say, however, Masami interrupted.

"Okay! I think what you need is a nice glass of water, and then you can try again," she smiled at the young girl. "I don't want you to give up on this, okay? You're gonna sing this song, and it's going to be a hit! You just need a bit more time." Standing, she glanced at Keiichi. "I'm going to the cafeteria, would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. "No, but thanks anyway."

With a smile in his direction, and another encouraging pat on Mitsuki's back, she left the recording room and walked through the main room and into the hall. Except for a janitor mopping up a mess someone had spilled down the hall, the hall was empty and uncomfortably quiet. Turning left, she began to walk down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria.

The Seed Record building was made up of many different rooms and hallways. If one wasn't used to the twists and turns of the halls, one could end up lost. Luckily for Masami she knew her way like she knew the back of her hand. Passing recording rooms and rest areas, and descending some stairs, she made her way to the main entrance of the building. From there, the cafeteria was only just down the hall and to the right.

Humming the tune of Mitsuki's new song, she smiled at the receptionist as she passed. The lady waved in return, and Masami almost looked away when someone somewhat familiar caught her eye. The receptionist was quietly talking to a young couple. The girl, Masami recognized right away as Madoka, for no one these days could mistake those purple locks of hair. Especially not at Seed Records, where she was most famous.

However, the second figure was what caught Masami's eye. It took her a moment, and she had to stop walking to stare in his direction, but when the pieces finally fell into place and she realized just who she was openly staring at, she had to cover her mouth to silence her gasp.

"Takuto!" She whispered his name. "Takuto Kira! Alive…and in this building!"

Completely forgetting the water she had set out to get, she quickly turned around and went back the way she had come.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Five

Let's Sing a Song

Chapter Five

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or its characters.

Author's Notes – Hmm. Long time, no update. Sorry, but I've lost the will to write. Life has taken me in a different direction. However, today I sat down and wrote this chapter, so rejoice! An update! No promises when the next one will be, if ever.

Warnings/Pairings – Spoilers for ending of Full Moon wo Sagashite. The main pairing will be Mitsuki and Takuto, but there may be some side romance in later chapters (such as Izumi/Meroko).

Summary – Takuto's searching for his past, and the only one who can help him is the famous singer Full Moon. But she disappeared six months ago, so how will he ever find out the information that he's seeking?

----------

The entrance room to the building was large and richly decorated. With a reception desk to the right of the entrance, and a small coffee bar to the left, Takuto had to admit that he was quite impressed. In the middle of the room there were black leather chairs set out in front of a glowing fireplace, and a lot of musical things, especially pictures, hung from the walls. Looking around, Takuto thought that, if he were to read all of the articles on the walls, it would take him days.

Looking towards Madoka, whom he had deemed his 'guide', he silently hoped that she actually knew where to find the picture that she had told him about. If she couldn't remember where she had seen it, they'd be looking for it for days. And, if it wasn't in the entrance and it was somewhere else in the building, it could take years, he decided, judging from the size of the buildings he's seen outside. Coming out of his daze, he realized Madoka was talking to someone.

The woman wore a navy color blouse with a black skirt that clung nicely to her figure. With long chestnut colored hair done up in a high ponytail, and black rimmed glasses, she reminded Takuto greatly of a bookish type librarian woman. She stood behind the main desk, talking to Madoka as if they were good friends. Takuto paid little attention to their conversation, staring at the papers on the woman's desk as they chatted.

"And who is your friend, Madoka?" The woman finally asked, and Takuto glanced up at her.

"We actually jus met, really," Madoka smiled, glancing at Takuto and blushing softly. "Naru, meet Takuto."

Takuto nodded in her direction, his eyes traveling to a woman walking across the entranceway not too far away. Where ever she was headed, she looked like she was in a hurry. Naru managed to catch her eye and wave to her, and Takuto found his attention drawn to a nearby list of employees that was mounted on the wall. As his eyes drifted down the list, one name stood out to him.

_Keiichi Wakaouji. Why does that sound familiar?_

Narrowing his eyes, he raked his mind in hopes of trying to figure out where he had heard that name. Coming up empty handed, he shrugged it off and looked back at the two women. Their conversation seemed to be coming to an end, and he tapped his foot somewhat impatiently.

"Well, I really have to be going," Madoka gave the older woman small smile, then winked. "I promised this cutie I'd help him out."

"Have yourself a nice day then," the woman replied.

Madoka turned around to glance at Takuto, giving him a signal with her hand to follow her. He did just that, keeping up with her every stride as she walked down the first hallway they came to. His eyes were on the walls as they passed statues and awards and pictures and articles alike. He searched each one as they passed – if he was in a picture within Seed Records, then it was entirely possible there would be others, right? Some sort of article, anything?

So far, nothing was catching his eye. Beside him, Madoka was carrying on a conversation he only half listened to.

"So are you from around here?" She asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess," he said with a shrug. "It's a long story," he added when he saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She replied, looking interested. "I've got time, if you want to tell me."

With a smile in her direction he asked, "How about the brief version?"

She only nodded in reply.

"Well," he started, "Basically I woke up in a hospital a few months ago with no memory whatsoever of my life. Besides my name, I know nothing. I do know, however, that I used to like to play guitar. As soon as I picked up my first guitar after the accident…it just felt right, if you know what I mean."

"So you were a musician?" She questioned, but then answered herself, "That might explain why your picture is on the wall!"

"Think it's possible I actually worked here at some point in the past?" He asked, thinking about his past. Could he really have worked here at Seed Records at some point in his life? He didn't remember any of these halls, or any of the people he'd passed…

"Don't know," Madoka shrugged, "But I'm sure you'll find out."

Passing yet another statue, Takuto wondered just where the girl was leading him when she suddenly stopped. He almost banged into her, his mind so lost in thoughts. Blinking at her, he looked to her face, which was staring at something on the wall. Following her gaze, he found a picture set on the wall, framed in gold. The first thing that registered were the names sighed in silver under the picture.

Keiichi Wakaoji. Aoi Koga. Takuto Kira.

He repeated each name in his head, over and over, before his eyes moved up to the picture above the writing. The picture was in black and white, the three of them standing together smiling at the camera as if they didn't have a care in the world. Takuto studied Keiichi's face, then Aoi's, trying to remember anything. Then, he looked at himself, noticing that nothing had changed since the picture was taken – not his height, hair length, nothing. It was as if the picture was taken yesterday.

"How old are you, Takuto?" Madoka asked, as if reading his mind. "Route L disbanded almost fourteen years ago…"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I assumed I was still a teenager – maybe sixteen, seventeen – but this picture was taken years ago."

"Strange," Madoka frowned, looking at him. She took a step away to get a better look. "You don't look like you've aged at all. If your picture wasn't there on the wall, and I hadn't seen it every day and know that it was you, I wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah," he said quietly, still looking at the picture. "Where would I be able to get in touch with these people?"

"Well, Aoi Koga died a long time ago," Madoka told him sullenly. "But Keiichi works at this very company. Would you like for me to take you to him?"

Takuto nodded without a word, his eyes still focused on the picture.

----------

Masami burst through the twin doors, interrupting Mitsuki in the middle of her song. The young singer blinked, looking at her manager through the glass of the room that she was in. Masami was panting, her short hair hanging down in her face as she huffed. Within the room, Mitsuki couldn't hear what was being said, so, stepping away from the microphone she headed for the door.

Keiichi had a hand on her back, telling her to take deep breathes. Repeatedly asking what was wrong over and over again, he got no answer until Mistuki walked out of the door and into the studio room.

"You knew, didn't you?" Masumi said between pants, her eyes softening as she looked at the young girl. "You knew, and that's why you've been so down lately."

Keiichi looked from the tired manager to Mitsuki, not understanding what was going on. When Mitsuki didn't speak, Masumi turned to him.

"Takuto's returned. He's downstairs, probably heading up this way."

Blinking in shock, Keiichi looked at Mitsuki for confirmation. She looked away, but nodded.

"He's human, as far as I can tell," she said in a small, but pained voice. "He has no memories of being a shinigami, or any of the past few years. He has no idea who I am."

Masumi was by her side now, down on her knees so that she could look Mitsuki in the eyes. "Hunny, you could have told me, you know. You're in such pain – after all that happened, and now this – I've told you that if you've ever needed anyone to talk to, come to me." With tears in her eyes, the older woman pulled Mitsuki towards her, embracing her as she felt the poor girl break. Sobbing, Mitsuki put her arms around her manager and friend and cried.

"Have you talked to him?" Keiichi asked after a moment of silence. "Have you tried to get him to remember?"

"I-I-I didn't, no," Mitsuki admitted. "I was so happy to see him – and then he had no idea who I was…" she paused to gulp, the tears still flowing. "I just ran. I turned around and ran."

Masumi held her closer, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. "Well, he's here now," she felt Mitsuki turn to stone in her arms, "So I'm sure we can talk to him…"

Mitsuki pushed away, her face red and her eyes tearing up even more. "I can't. Izumi came to me and told me that Takuto is not allowed to remember. He's not allowed to remember his time as a shinigami, so he'll never remember who I am." She looked down, unable to look at them.

"Did this Izumi threaten you?" Keiichi asked quietly.

"Not exactly," Mitsuki admitted. "He just told me to stay away."

Keiichi gave her a small smile. "Then, unless he can stop you, I say you try your hardest to make Takuto to remember you."

Masumi nodded, standing from her kneeling place on the floor. "He's right. Try your hardest to make him remember, Mitsuki." She smiled in encouragement, "I'm sure you won't have to try too hard – Takuto adores you, and even if he doesn't remember his past, I'm sure deep down he'll remember that, at least."

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Mitsuki wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile.

"Thank you," she said from the bottom of her heart. They were right – Izumi hadn't exactly threatened her, now did he? She could choose to ignore his warning and see Takuto. If she wanted him to remember, and Takuto was willing, then she could help him do it.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, and Mitsuki's heart stopped momentarily before speeding up. She knew who was on the other side. A deep feeling inside knew it to be true – Takuto was here, for whatever reason, standing on the other side of that door. Steeling herself against her emotions, Mitsuki held her breath

Looking from Mitsuki to her manager, Keiichi slowly made his way towards the door to open it.

An invisible presence took Mitsuki's hand, and she suddenly felt very confident.

She could do this.

"Mr Wakaoji, I have someone here to see you."

To Be Continued…


End file.
